


no time like the present

by cityofflights



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: "Rafael wait""What is it?""I was wondering...once the trial is over, would you like to have dinner with me?""Are you asking me out on a date counselor?"or what should have happened on the courtroom steps
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	no time like the present

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any mistakes half of this was written at two am and the other half I was just too excited to write slow and calmly

“Hey, you know how you used to come to all my closing arguments?” Sonny turns around to face Rafael, trying to understand where he’s going with that question.

The answer is obvious, of course, he remembers, how could he forget all the hours spent sitting in galleries, half daydreaming about the day he could be half the lawyer Barba was, half daydreaming about taking said lawyer home. He would be lying if he said he had stopped wishing for any of those things.

“Yeah” is what he ends up replying with because he doesn’t think he can form a sentence any longer than that without spilling everything that has been boiling inside him since Rafael showed up at his office.

“Let’s see if you learned anything”

It had been like that all trial, inside the courtroom Rafael would be nothing but professional but as soon as they walked out all their conversations turned to flirting, Now Sonny was definitely not complaining, but it was driving him crazy, it was concerning how much Rafael still affected him. Before Sonny had managed to keep his feelings at bay because while their interactions were always layered with subtext it was usually just that, subtext.

But now it was like Rafael wanted him to be aware of what was going on, no more dancing around the subject.

So he decided to do just that.

"Rafael wait"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...once the trial is over, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date counselor?"

Hearing the title coming from Rafael’s mouth sends shivers down his spine and for a moment he almost forgets what he was about to say. He can see by Rafael’s face that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

"Yes, if you want. If not it can be just two friends catching up with each other"

He sees Rafael taking a step forward like he did when he had visited his office but opposite to that situation Sonny chooses not to stay put and mimics the gesture, leaving almost no space between them. Raf's eyes widened a fraction but it doesn't last long before the curious expression is replaced by a cocky grin.

"It's a date" his voice comes out raspy and his eyes are focus on Sonny’s lips. He feels like he’s floating, somewhere between dream and reality because there’s no possible way this is really happening.

Before he can think better of it and talk himself out of what could possibly be a very stupid decision Sonny leans down quickly covering the few millimeters still separation them and presses their lips softly together.

He pulls away just as Rafael seems to understand what's happening judging by the way his hand starts to make its way into Sonny's neck and he can't help but feel a little proud of the dazzled look on the other man's face as he pulls away 

"See you tomorrow" He turns to leave before Rafael can catch the blush spreading through his cheeks but he doesn't go far, as he is spun around by a hand on his wrist after taking just one step.

“How about you see me first thing in the morning?”

And really how could he say no to that.


End file.
